


A Year Chasing You

by Enterthetadpole, Whatsastory



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Eventual Romance, Holidays, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: A lot can happen in a year for Rhett and Link. Especially during the holidays.





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments!

Samantha Little was way too out of Link’s league, which made her walking hand in hand with Link to the New Year’s eve party something incredibly out of place. She was a cheerleader with popularity to rival that of any senior. Link was a nerd. Nothing could be more said. From his haircut to his retro 80s T-shirts he was a 100% nerd. 

Rhett actually had laughed when Link had told him that Samantha had said yes to be his date. He laughed so hard that milk came literally shooting out of his nose. It stung like the devil. So was the punch that landed against his shoulder when Link hit him for laughing. It still hurt though Rhett would never admit it.

Katherine Hardy was just as pretty as Samantha Little, and what made her even better was that she was much more down to earth. She actually gave Rhett a hug when he had asked her out to the New Year’s Eve party. Her toothy grin just adorable enough to make Rhett happy that he had asked her before it got too late in the month. 

Despite his being far less self assured, especially with women, Link had heard about the hug, and never one to let Rhett get the upper hand (for fear that Rhett wouldn’t  _ ever  _ let him live it down), Link made sure to not only hug Samantha when he picked her up, but kissed her chastely on the cheek, too. Rhett rolled his eyes at the proud smug smirk Link cast in his direction, and Link beamed. If Rhett thought he was a real ladies man, well, Link was too. And he was bound and determined to prove it. 

Rhett held Katherine’s hand as they walked, the four of them, past a row of fraternity houses, and Link draped his arm around Samantha’s shoulders, telling her roughly, “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll keep you warm.” 

Having seen this, Rhett slithered his own arm down and settled his hand flat against Katherine’s lower back, leaning down to whisper, “I’m  _ so  _ glad you came with me. You’re lookin’  _ so  _ good.” Her giggle made Rhett ecstatic, and he gave Link a dangerous wink when his eyes traveled to the two of them. 

Link twirled a finger around a lock of Samantha’s hair, and she giggled into his touch. “Your hair is just  _ so  _ damn  _ pretty _ ,” he told her, noticing how much time she spent on it. It was sweet, maybe too sweet, so for just a pinch of salt, Link lowered his voice again and added,  _ “Just like the rest of you,” _ and drug his eyes up and down her body for good measure. Normally, he wouldn’t be so forward. He was a good boy, but if only to shut Rhett up for one night, he could be bad. And much to his delight, he seemed to have picked just the girl to help him accomplish his mission. 

“Oh, stop it, you,” she flirted, adjusting in his hold to press her hand against the hardened muscle of his chest. “Oh, wow, Link. You feel  _ strong _ .” And when Link should have been looking at her, seeing the way she admired him, he only looked to Rhett to make sure that he’d heard her. 

Unfortunately Rhett wasn’t checking out Link’s latest sickly sweet praise. He was too busy telling Katherine about his high school days as a basketball player. It was a little early to humble brag about the winning game that he was  _ totally  _ the hero of, but the scowl on Link’s face was enough to throw a couple of the big guns.

“That’s amazing,” Katherine cooed. She was acting as if she was dating the next Larry Byrd or some other tall white basketball star. As if seven extra inches of height could erase so many things that Link could totally do better. 

“Looks like quite a turnout,” Samantha observed once they got to the correct dormitory. The balloons were everywhere and all screamingly tacky. The declarations of hopes for a great next year all blended seamlessly with signs to where to head inside. 

Katherine made a huge point of making sure that Rhett and her got into the doorway first. Link didn’t much care for Katherine’s manners, but hell, she was Rhett’s problem. The smell of beer mixed with way too much drinking was already competing for air space in the main hall. Rhett glanced back to see where Link and his date were, but already in the first couple of moments they were gone. It wasn’t too shocking. Parties like this always have a way of pulling people to different ends of the insanity. As long as Rhett met up with Link eventually everything would be just fine. 

The liquor line, though overly long, if you asked Rhett, was fully worth it. Katherine’s long but dainty fingers walked along his biceps as he talked and she hung on his every word as if it were sustenance and she was starving. He, for his part, told his stories with pizzazz and a hint of over embellishment, and for a moment he was thankful that Link wasn’t around to knock him down a peg or two with the truth. 

Link, on the other hand, while still enjoying hearing how strong he was, kept an eye out for the six foot seven beacon that seemed to elude him. Oh well, he thought, he could at least attempt to entertain the candy that was on his arm. And so he, too, told stories from their childhood. Though he didn’t have a need to hype his stories; he relied on Rhett’s natural goofiness and propensity for getting himself in trouble to assist in his retellings. He, of course, came out as the hero of nearly every story, and the way she ogled him brought a newfound confidence to his swagger. The way she laughed and gripped at him as she listened made him feel like he was the only man in the room; until he caught sight of Rhett and the way he let himself be draped over by his date. 

They locked eyes from across the room, and Rhett held up his red solo cup in a mock toast before slinging his head back and gulping his drink. The way he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and the satisfied smile that crossed his glistening lips told Link that he was far from finished with the alcohol, and Link didn’t want to be left behind. 

Finding a liquor station of his own, which wasn’t hard in the slightest, he filled his cup with something much harder than he was sure Rhett was drinking. He took small but quick sips, only allowing for the burn in his throat to subside a bit before recoating it in fiery liquid. The next time he saw Rhett he’d already polished off his second glass and was nursing his third.  

The giggle from under his arm, accompanied by a, “Boy, you sure can handle your liquor,” spurred him on in ways he hadn’t yet realized. 

But as soon as the idea came to fruition, he leaned down, as close to Samantha’s ear as he could, and with a gravely voice asked her, “What else you think I’m good at handlin’?” 

She bit her lip and smiled lustfully upward, meeting Link’s gaze head on in a painful attempt at seducing him. Painful, yet effective. He smiled back down to her and intertwined their fingers, leading her toward an empty space on the worn leather couch perched against the wall. 

She sat down next to him, in the middle cushion and looked at him expectantly, with her lip nestled in between her teeth. The look was a challenge, and Link was all too willing to accept. His hand found its way to her knee and leaned in, as did she. His lips had only just made contact with hers covered in a strawberry flavored gloss, when the couched dipped down at the other side,  _ heavily.  _

Link cracked open and eye and groaned when he saw Rhett smirking back at him as Katherine sat perched and pretty on his lap. His hand was on her lower back, and with a quick quirk of Rhett’s brow, he dove in for a heated kiss. She moaned and melted in to it, but still Rhett’s eyes stayed open and focused on Link. 

Terribly immature, Link thought, but he couldn’t find it in him to look away. He kissed Samantha deeply then, and felt the tug on the nape of his neck as she wound her fingers through his hair. He let himself lick at her lips, and was gifted with a deep sigh. He smiled through the kiss at the sight of Rhett’s furrowed brow, and planted his hands on her hips. 

She pressed in to the palms of his hand, obviously enjoying all of the attention that she was receiving. This was the green light that Link needed, and with a lingering look over to where Rhett was, he snaked his right hand to settle in onto the side of Samantha’s stomach. The squeak from her lips told Link that she knew where this was going, and with and inviting twist of her body he was getting the green light. 

Rhett was working just as fast. His legs were already turned meet with Katherine’s dainty frame. The kisses hungry and breath incredibly heavy. 

“Want to take this to another room?”

Link had barely recognized Samantha’s voice when it was this lusty. Part of him was already off of the couch. He hadn’t planned on getting further than second base, but the New Year can sometimes bring unexpectedly good situations. 

“Yeah, Yeah,” he told her. “In a minute.” He only spared her a parting glance before his mouth was on her again, tongue pushed so hard against hers that he wasn’t sure whose was whose. 

Rhett glared at the sight, and grabbed a fistful of Katherine’s onyx colored hair. She yelped as he pulled her head back, but it was cut off and replaced with a deep sigh as his lips found the hollow of her throat. She shifted in his lap, now completely straddling him, and Link could only think one thing;  _ obscene.  _ Had they no sense of self control? The thought made an angry knot form in his belly, twisting and clinging at his insides like they were on fire. He could only see one way out, one way to distance himself from the pain; outdo them. 

The thing about drinking, especially when you’re not a drinker, is it clouds your judgement. It isn’t like in the movies when you’re all heavy tongues and stumbling around. There’s a period before that. One where you’re still yourself  _ but more,  _ and far less inhibited. And that comfy little space between stone sober and stone drunk was where Link had chosen to make his bed and lay in it.  _ Inhibited.  _

The time moved steadily to midnight and both men needed to make a decision. Was this about getting themselves to New Years with fireworks in and out of the first bedroom they saw? 

Rhett seemed slightly more eager to start the next year with a bang, and with another motion to Samantha they were moving towards what looked like an empty room. Link was already watching the back of Rhett’s hand heading south to give Samantha a quick squeeze on the butt cheek. Yes, absolutely obscene. 

“Link, what are you looking at?”

The glare on Katherine’s face was all Link needed to know that he had been caught staring. More than likely his date was already figuring out how many times Link had been staring at Samantha’s ass. It’s not like Link was  _ actively  _ doing it. More of a indirect peep as he was trying to figure out what the next move Rhett was going to make. 

“Nothin’.”

It was an unbelievably stupid answer. Part of Link knew and understood this, but still he threw it out like a lead balloon. Katherine would have seen through his lies even if she hadn’t been in the top ten percent at the school. 

“You actually expect me to believe that?”

The awe in her voice was astounding. It was as if she was trying to wrap her head around how transparent Link was. The thickness of both his head and the lapse in judgement seemed to momentarily stun her. 

“I...I don’t care,” he relented, dropping his once eager hands from her waist and to his sides. She sat back, wide eyed and slack jawed in disbelief, completely sure that she’d misheard him. But the way that his eyes traveled around the room, interested in anything but her, told her that, no, she’d heard him just the way he’d intended it. 

“Well, I hope you have fun with your  _ boyfriend _ ,” she spat. He wanted to fight her. Tell her she was wrong and that he was  _ anything _ but Rhett’s boyfriend, but truthfully, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. And he showed that expressly by watching her leave. 

With nothing else to do and no one else that he really wanted to talk to, Link decided to take his leave as well, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his eyes to the floor as he trudged toward the door.  _ What a night.  _ And while he was on the topic of the night, he thought, fuck Rhett. Fuck him and his stupid macho schtick that made Link boil with anger. Fuck him for always needing to stoke the fire of competition. They were supposed to be friends. Just as he’d made it to the door, and just as he’d found yet another thing to curse Rhett for, he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder and spinning him around. 

“Where you goin’? Where’s your girl?” 

“Get off me, man. Why do you care? Aren’t you s’pose ta be halfway naked right now?” As he said it, he felt the blush creep up his chest, and he turned again to leave. 

“Should be. But if you’re leavin’, then I’m leavin’, too,” Rhett muttered indignantly. 

“Yeah? Well, no one asked you to. Go back to that room and get sucked off or whatever the hell else you were aimin’ for,” Link fired back, the anger and annoyance and the one-upsmanship of the night taking it’s toll on him.  _ God _ , Rhett was so annoying sometimes. Most of the time. 

“Why the hell are you so mad, man?” Even as Rhett yelled he trailed behind Link, following him with long strides back to their dorm. 

Link didn’t answer him. The only focus in his stomping strides was to get as far away from Rhett as he could. Of course, this was pretty much impossible. Even if Rhett didn’t have longer legs, and thus longer strides, Link was never a fast walker. It also didn’t help that he had been way more intent on groping his date than really paying attention as to each of the sidewalks they had taken to get to the house party in the first place. Night had fallen hard and everything looked annoyingly the same. Link was getting lost, and he knew it. 

“Hey, man. You’re goin’ the wrong way back to our - “

“Who the hell told you that I needed the help?”

Rhett scowled at the set of angry blue eyes looking back at him. What the fuck was Link’s problem? Rhett was only trying to make sure he didn’t up wandering around alone at the stroke of midnight. It was New Year’s Eve after all. 

“Nobody had to tell me anything,” Rhett snapped back. “Don’t take a genius to know you’re heading in the wrong direction. Our dorm is back that way.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna go back to the damn dorm!” Link’s voice came out shrill, piercing the night sky as easily as a hot knife through soft butter, and Rhett winced at the sound. 

“I’m sorry about whatever made you so pissed at me, man. I wish you’d just tell me what it is so that I could fix it.” The footfalls behind Link silenced, and Link stopped, too. He spun back around in time to see Rhett looking at the ground and idly kicking at a pebble, nothing but worry etched on his features. 

Link didn’t know why he was angry, really, he just knew that he was. But seeing the look, the  _ sadness _ , he knew it was irrational and he forced it to the back of his mind. 

“You didn’t… you didn’t do anything, I guess… it’s just… why you always gotta show off? Always gotta make me feel like I’m some incompetent jerk and you’re this… this amazing guy that can do anything…” he trailed off with wild gestures toward nothingness. 

“Oh, jeez, Link. I didn’t… do you really feel that way?” Link shrugged and avoided Rhett’s gaze. It was his turn to stare at the cracks in the sidewalk and it was Rhett’s turn to feel anguished at the sight. “I’m sorry, man. I really am. I didn’t realize… next time, tell me I’m bein’ an ass, alright?” 

Before Link could formulate an answer, Rhett had him wrapped in a tight hug. He bowed his tall frame to completely encapsulate Link in his warmth, and Link was happy for it. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” he murmured against Rhett’s shoulder and neither made any attempts at breaking apart. 

“Happy New Year, Link. It’s gonna be a good one. I can feel it.” 

 


	2. Valentine's Day

Things were tense between the two of them, and Rhett didn’t know why. It had been a month and a couple of weeks since the party, and while things were mostly back to normal for them, he and Link were still quick to snap at each other unexpectedly. He was confused and worried as to why Link reacted to him doing anything in such a way, even more so that he reacted the same. He didn’t want to, but his mouth had other plans, and those plans seemed to be insulting and yelling at Link. 

“Why can’t you just keep your wet towel off the floor, man?” Link asked from the top bunk of their shared bed, peering over the side as Rhett slipped into his pajamas. “S’gonna get all mildewey.” 

Rhett rolled his eyes but made no move to pick it up, instead he slammed himself into the lower bed and pondered kicking at the roof to jostle Link’s mattress. Maybe if he exerted enough pressure he could toss him to the ground. Maybe he’d land on Rhett’s towel and be thankful for the cushioning. That’d sure shut him up. 

Before he could think the scenario through any further, the resounding sigh that he’d become so accustomed to came from above, followed by a scuttling to the edge and finally Link appeared before him after jumping from his perch. He stomped to the damp cloth and picked it up with his pointer finger and thumb, casting a scowl at Rhett. Before Rhett could even form the question of ‘just what do you think you’re doing?’ Link tossed it at him, landing him square in the face with a thud. 

“Keep it clean, Rhett! That’s all I ask of you! Keep our shared space clean. You can crumb up your bed all you want, but this space is mine, too. You ain’t playin’ fair here!” 

“Y’know what, Link? If I’d want someone to bitch me out for every little thing I do, I would’ve stayed with my dad. Get off my  _ fucking  _ back, man!” 

Rhett was up from his bunk in seconds, a speed within his bones that he didn’t know possible, but adrenaline is a helluva drug. Link took a step back with wide eyes and if he hadn’t been so hurt, Rhett would’ve thrown his head back in laughter at the sight. 

“I’m never gonna hurt you, no matter how much I want to,” Rhett mumbled as he searched the floor for his discarded blue hoodie. He found it like it was a prize to be won, and yanked it on before he shoved his feet into his shoes, laces be damned. 

“I know…” Link forced out, hating that the thought would have even crossed his mind. “Where are you goin’?” His voice was small, and Rhett could hear the regret that tainted it, but it didn’t matter. If he stayed they would argue, and he’d had enough. 

“Anywhere that you’re not.” And with that, he grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him. 

The rumble of his Dodge Dynasty kept his focus away from Link. The crackle of the radio considerably lifted his mood, well enough to sing along and laugh at his missed high notes. By the time he rolled past a near empty Wal-Mart, he thought about walking around just to give Link a little extra time to cool down. He chuckled to himself knowing that Link was always a little more hot headed. 

The Walmart was always littered with people shopping for the weirdest things in the weirdest clothing in the world. Rhett already got a good look at a slender woman pushing her baby in a stroller with her hair in thick pink rollers and wearing a  _ God is great because he gave me this ass!  _ T-shirt and cut off shorts so small that you could see that her shirt wasn’t  _ technically  _ lying. This would be a fun place for Rhett to enjoy one of his favorite activities. People watching. 

Within the next few minutes he was sitting at the front of the store on a nearby bench. His eyes glancing up every so often to see a new person enter or leave. There was a group of college students zipping in and talking loudly about buying condoms for the weekend. A very old man who was leaning heavily on what was absolutely a gem coated pimp stick, and lastly a small child screaming at the top of her lungs for her momma to stop buying so much liquor so early in the day.

Rhett was having a ball, but the need to get up was getting more urgent. The bench he was in was killing his back. That’s when he spotted the brightly colored decorations in the middle aisle, and he remembered that Valentine’s Day was coming up. 

He laughed out loud as his eyes danced over the tacky pinks and reds, metallic colors designed to draw the eye but provide little in the way of any real emotion.  _ What a bunch of shit _ , he thought. How anyone could attach love to these goofy little trinkets was beyond him, but still he found himself browsing the little section as if he had anyone to buy for. 

He thought of getting a couple of little boxes of chocolates and trying his hand at asking out the first handful of cute girls he could find. His hormones were fully in charge, and maybe, just maybe if he played his cards right he could land at second base. But that thought was quickly squashed out when he took the time to really analyze what he was thinking. No, he was cheapening the holiday more than this discounted section with half deformed teddy bears. 

The crappy jewelry was next in the aisle. Fake silver that was destined to turn any skin that it touched a horrible, decayed green lined the shelves with even more horrible sayings etched in to the metal.  _ Baby, be mine, luvualways.  _ He scoffed at each new thing that caught his eye, the most of which being one that said,  _ green eyed cutie _ , amongst a swarm of others with blue and brown attached to them. 

He smiled devilishly, thinking of buying one for Link if only to see the irritated scowl that he would be graced with should he present such a heinous gift. It was settled, he was getting one for himself and one for Link, and they would both laugh at the absurdity and they would be okay. 

The very idea of Link’s face was more than enough to have Rhett grabbing two of the small boxes. Both of them with silver colored metal chains and large hearts labeled  _ Blue Eyed Cutie  _ and  _ Green Eyed Cutie _ . Link would probably kill him but the joke was way way too good to  _ not  _ buy it.

After checking out Rhett hopped back into his vehicle. The ride out in the cool air and the pending gag gifts did wonders for his grumpy mood. Link didn’t share his improved attitude, and by the time he got back to their shared dorm room Link was laying on his top bunk and surrounded by books. He only glanced over as Rhett entered the room.

“Feel better after your storming out?”

Rhett didn’t take the bait. If Link still wanted to be in a sour mood that was his choice. Rhett was going to try to be a little more mature. Well, at least until Valentine’s Day, that is. Then again, why the hell should he wait? It would be better to get Link’s face as red as those cheap hearts on display right now. 

Within a moment Rhett was standing next to their shared bunk bed and giving Link what could have been an award winning smirk. The blue eyes dart from his Chemistry book to the tall man staring at him. 

“What’s up?”

“Here,” Rhett grinned, enjoying the puzzled expression on Link’s face once he was given the small box. “Saw it and thought of you.”

Eyebrows raised, Link moved his book off to the side and then sat up. Then opened the box and if anything, the puzzled look got even more extreme. 

“Ya got me jewelry?”

Rhett chuckled, his finger pointing down at the necklace. 

“Read what it says.”

Link squinted as he pulled the necklace out of the box. His brow was knitted all the while his frown turned to what was clearly a small smile.

“Blue Eyed Cutie? Seriously, man?”

“Mhmm. You’ve gotten sassy somethin’ awful lately. Thought it fit the new you,” Rhett tried, but failed to contain his laughter. 

“Screw you, man.” Link’s face twisted up in irritation, or rather, genuine anger. That’s just great, he thought, now Rhett’s basically calling him a pansy. 

“Aw, come on,  _ cutie _ ,” he giggled, “Lookit. Got one for me, too.” 

Link’s outstretched hand snatched the matching box, and despite being so incredibly annoyed by his best friend, a smile finally crossed his features, too, and the little knot that had made a home in the pit of his stomach loosened just a bit. 

“Green eyed cutie, huh?” 

“I’ve been sassy, too. Thought we could use the reminders to be… kind to each other, I guess. You’re my best friend. I don’t wanna argue with you ever, Link.” The grin finally left his face, and Link’s followed in kind, turning much softer and sweeter. Arguing was pointless, especially when they couldn’t really remember the reason they’d even started in the first place. 

“So… what? We both just gonna wear these fruity little things now?” Link asked as he eyed the trinket sparkling in the dim lighting of their dorm. 

“Bff necklaces, man. You don’t gotta wear it, but  _ I  _ for one, want everyone to know that I know I’m cute.” 

As if to make the point even more known, Rhett unclasped the hook on the back of his own chain and placed the necklace around his neck. The words  _ Green Eyed Cutie _ shimmered low across his neck line as if it were s badge of honor. Not to be outdone, Link placed his own necklace on as well.

“Fruity is the proper word for these, man,” Link sighed. “But I’ll be damned if you’re gonna win this. Bet you you’ll take yours off way before I take off mine.”

Link’s momentary grin shifted into a frown at the rolling of Rhett’s eyes at the bet. Not  _ everything  _ had to be a competition, did it?

“Fine,” Rhett said finally, with a shrug of his large shoulders. “I was just tryin’ to give ya a silly gift, but if you want to make it a bet, we can. I ain’t takin’ mine off for nothing man.”

There was a stalemate between the two men, and neither one seemed to be the one to walk away. Two best friends wearing  _ Cutie  _ necklaces. Their faces ready for war and their sassiness in high alert. Take no prisoners. 

“Man, this might just be the dumbest gift I’ve ever gotten,” Link mumbled some time later. He laid on his back on the top bunk, running his fingers across the jagged fake stones. He almost couldn’t keep his hands off of it. As much as he knew Rhett bought it as a joke, he couldn’t help but love it. 

“Take it off then, brother,” Rhett challenged from below, sensing an easy victory. 

“Nah. Even if I wasn’t tryna win a bet, I’d still keep it on. Wouldn’t wanna hurt your feelings, princess. It’ll stay right where it’s at.” 

“Princess,” Rhett scoffed, the undeniable pull of a soft smile playing at his lips. “You call me whatever you want, cutie.”

“You gonna keep callin’ me cute? You sweet on me or somethin’? You want me to be your  _ Valentine _ ?” Link teased, expecting a full rebuttal, but was met with only silence for a short bit. He was almost disappointed, he loved when they ribbed each other. 

“Sure, Link. You can be my valentine if you want to.” 

Link’s mouth went dry at the sudden and unwelcome thought. He knew Rhett was joking, but he had to stop himself from thinking more about it. 

“G’night, bo.” He didn’t feel like playing anymore. 


	3. St. Patrick's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for staying with the story! Comments and kudos are always welcomed!

“Link, for the love of God, it ain't worth bein’ this upset.”

Rhett frowned as he stared at the top of Link's head, very aware that he was purposely ignored. It was easy to do when there were green mugs of beer for Link to look into. They were already regretting coming out tonight. Well,  _ Link  _ was regretting it at least. Rhett had been the one who had convinced Link that ripping their dorm room apart was not the best way to spend a party night like St. Patrick's. 

“M’ allowed to be upset,” Link slurred not even looking up. “Can't believe I lost it.”

Rhett sighed, mind racing as to how to exactly to make this better. Link had been a nightmare to live with the last two days, and all because of losing that silly Valentine's day gag gift.

“I can get you another one,” Rhett said. “It'll say  _ Blue Eyed Baby  _ this time, huh? And made out of metal that won't turn your neck the same color as your beer.”

“Shut up, Rhett. Jus’ shut up.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He wished he’d never even bought that stupid little piece of shit. If only he’d known it’d cause him so much grief. 

“Seriously, man. You’re puttin’ too much worth in it. I paid like $2.99 for it. Promise it ain’t worth the trouble.” 

Link scoffed and took another slug of his beer before wiping the back of his hand across the left over foam on his lip. Rhett just didn’t understand. He was never a sentimental guy, and it was driving Link crazy. Things go beyond their monetary worth sometimes. 

“You don’t get it. Just leave me alone.”

“I don’t get what, Link? Is this because of the bet? Man, who cares”

“No! It’s because you gave it to me!” Link cried, and a few of the other people around them started to look their way. It made Rhett uncomfortable and he shifted around in his seat to try and settle himself. 

“I’ve given you lots of stuff. Why’s this matter?”

“This one was different, though.”

Rhett frowned again, but at least this time Link was looking at him instead of the emerald colored booze. There was an irritated sadness in the blue eyes and Rhett just needed for know why.

“Why is it different?”

Link hunched his shoulders, as if this would help him to become so small that he could sink into the chair that he was sitting on.

“Cause it's somethin’ you noticed about me. My eyes.”

Rhett tilted his head, lost in the sentimentality of the moment. Link's right hand was resting on the table. Rhett could have reached out and touched it if he had wanted to.

“I notice lots about you, Link. Don’t need some dimestore trinket to know that.”

“Oh, yeah? Shoot, like what?” Link was knee deep in self pity and chest deep in beer, and during any other circumstance Rhett wouldn’t have said shit, but Link clearly needed this. 

“What you want me to start with? Your looks or your personality?” Okay, Rhett was pretty drunk, too. And  _ that  _ was the reason that he was okay with this conversation. 

“You got somethin’ for both?” Link perked up at that, a happy little smile threatening to tear its way through his deep set frown. 

“Got lots of somethin’s for both. Which one?” 

“My personality, I guess.” He took another drink and drug his finger along the condensation on his glass. 

“Well, I always notice that when you’re tryna be grumpy, like now, the corner of your lips quirk when you try not to smile.” 

Link actually did smile at that, but he didn’t look away from his drink. 

“And when you’re happy you’re always really touchy. Like, you touch me a lot. And when you’re hungry you get bitchy. And when you’re thinkin’ real hard you touch your finger to your lips.”

“Okay, okay. Now my looks,” Link chuckled, eyes sparkling like he was having the time of his life. 

Rhett smirked as he leaned back in his seat, glancing Link down from head to toe. It was odd to be able to be allowed to stare for once. Usually it was something that just didn't happen. Rhett would usually have to steal looks off to the side to admire the other man. No sexual thoughts came to mind. More just an understanding of how attractive Link was. 

“Your eyes,” Rhett said simply, his lips back onto his mug of green brew before his smile is noticed. 

“We both already knew you had a… a… an affinity for ‘em,” Link drawled, batting his lashes playfully. “But go’n. Do tell me just what’s so great about ‘em.” 

“Aw man. You’re the worst.” 

“Hey! You offered. Now go. Less you want me to keep cryin’ in ta this beer.” 

Rhett took another drink. A long drink that gave him time to look at Link and think of the best way to say this without sounding… well, you know. Because it wasn’t about leading him on or anything like that. No, it was just about getting him out of that slumped down headspace. 

“They’re… a good color. As far as eyes go. They’re… they’re just you,” Rhett told him honestly after he wiped the foam from his ever thickening mustache. 

“Me, huh?” Link mulled over the words and washed them down with a drink from his own glass. 

“Yeah. Never seen anyone else with ‘em. ‘Cept maybe your dad, but he don’t really count. They’re you. All you…” he trailed off and cleared his throat. It was a weird exercise in friendship if he’d ever seen one. 

“Thanks, Rhett. Like yours, too.” 

This wasn't unexpected for Rhett to hear in response. Link was always the type to throw a compliment back when one was tossed his way first. Sort of like an oddly sweet tennis match, but still Rhett was feeling heat on his cheeks that he was fairly certain had nothing to do with the beer. 

“Anyway, some silly trinket ain't needed to show that you're special,” Rhett muttered on. “Ready for another round?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Another round be amended two, then three and then neither of them could really tell anymore. That can happen to the best of people when the luck of the Irish is involved. Just a hazy place to place your memories until finally the less drunk of the two decided that it's best to get home.

This ended up being Rhett this time, but just barely. Link was humming some vaguely familiar tune as he leaned heavily against Rhett in the taxi. The taller man focused what was left of his energy on the passing streetlights reflecting on the window, trying to ignore the heat coming off of Link's arms wrapped around his waist. 

It was a similarly difficult task maneuvering Link up the concrete steps to their dorm. Each foot they moved Link seemed to get heavier and heavier, and just once he wished that once, just once, he could get a little drunker than Link so that he wasn’t the caretaker. But, alas, that train of the light proved fruitless when Link’s weight transformed to be heavier and he wrapped both of his arms around Rhett’s waist.

“Y’know I love you, righ’, Rhett?” 

Rhett looked down and smiled. Typical Link, he thought, always one to be sweet when he drank. Not that he wasn’t always, but often his machismo pride would come him between and showing friendly affection, and Rhett couldn’t say that he hated this side of him. 

“Sure, Link. I love you, too, brother.” 

“Yeah? H’much?” 

Rhett ambled for his keys, siding it in the lock and opening the door, Link still sidled up next to him. The light was clicked on, and in a split decision, Rhett moved Link to the lower bunk. It would probably be impossible to get him to the top, and if Link was going to be sick in the middle of the night, well, he didn’t want to be beneath him. 

“Obviously a lot since I carried your ass, huh?” He teased, fighting with Link’s laces so that he could kick free of his shoes. 

“M’sleepin’ in your bed tonight?” Link looked around at his surroundings with a furrowed brow, but settled in comfortably amongst Rhett’s bedding nonetheless. 

“Looks like, doesn’t it?” 

“Mm. You sleepin’ d...down ‘ere too?” 

Without waiting for an answer, he scooted as far as the wall behind him would allow and patted the empty space next to him. Rhett smiled at him, but shook his head. As tempting as it sounded to not be so far off the ground, such tight quarters would be… strange, to say the least. 

“I'm bunkin’ up on your bed,” Rhett said, tilting his chin up towards the top bunk. “Too small for both of us in the same - “

“Do I get a kiss g'night at least?”

Whatever oxygen was left in the room evaporated in that single moment. It's not like Link was being serious. Everything on his face told Rhett that it was just the drunk ramblings of way too much fun and silliness. It wasn't even like Link would remember any part of this night anyway. Rhett could envision him tomorrow, with his hangover firmly placed on his face like an announcement of  _ not  _ how to deal with a pub crawl. 

“You're way too buzzed to be thinkin’ about anything other than sleeping, brother.”

Link pouted at this, with his arms actually crossed in front of his chest as if Rhett had told him that he couldn't have his favorite toy before bedtime. The bottom lip jutted out and Rhett almost lost the stern expression on his face. It was impossible not to find this situation at least a little bit adorable.

“What’f I say please?”

“What if I say yes? What then, Link?” Rhett asked, doing his best to keep the humor from both his face and his voice. 

Link’s eyes widened at that, and his mouth fell open and closed quickly, like he couldn’t think of anything to say, but also that he had too much to say, and it just couldn’t come out. 

“That’s what I thought. Night, man. Sleep tight.” 

And with that, he shut off the light and claimed to the top bunk, covering himself in Link scented blankets. Sleep never came. 


End file.
